


夏日消暑事宜

by Roken_bastet



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roken_bastet/pseuds/Roken_bastet
Summary: △鸦鹰注意，斜线有意义△酒窖play注意△OOC及捏造有





	夏日消暑事宜

Vanderboom庄园的夏天决不能以炎热相称。

然而乌鸦的聒噪却一如既往，惹得一向厌恶高温的猫头鹰体温上升0.2度。与其悠闲地谈及巴黎的野玫瑰，倒是瓢泼大雨来得欢畅潇洒。雨向来是罪人的挚爱。她丰润的手指啊，就这样轻轻拂去那新鲜的血渍，让其沦为陈年旧斑，一把扫过盘中珍馐美馔，湖睁目阖眼间甚至不曾掀起半分波澜。

Mr.Owl自然是罪人。

到不是因为他狼狈地躲进庄园地下室避开太阳锋芒的缘故；也不是红发是恶魔的象征的缘故，事实上是他将会在酒窖被狡诈的好朋友灌个烂醉导致失态的缘故。

“你可没告诉我你家资本雄厚到能建这么大一间酒窖。”婚礼的贵宾翘起二郎腿，双手叠到脑后，撅起嘴轻吹口哨，眼珠子四下里乱转观察着酒窖的设施。

“唔，让你喝个烂醉是够的。”Aldous抬手试图擦去对方脸上因为亲吻蹭歪的口红。他的伴侣是很奇怪的，至少外表是相当奇怪的，就像在十九世纪苍白的洪流中的鲜艳红唇。在加上红发人种特有的肤色偏浅，对比鲜明而分外艳俗。艳红，妓女般的艳红。

如果咬上这双唇，尝尝羊毛脂的香味，是否会成为调皮乌鸦的下一个出色恶作剧？

“你这副样子简直就是维多利亚时期的标准妓女，而且是和恶魔有过勾结的那种。”小少爷捋了捋两撇精致的小胡子，扯扯领结倚靠在橡木桶上，返身顺手接了一杯，在酒杯里晃上两圈，有模有样地醒酒，带着欣赏和轻佻的神色注视着绯红的液体，透过杯壁看见另一片红，仰身站直，再凑上对方面前。

然后他泼了亲爱的红发佬满身。

“你他妈什么毛病……”

然后整把椅子都被吱呀一声踢翻倒地，Eliander家的长子立刻扶着脑袋痛叫起来，当然也就来不及扒开身上飞快抓牢的双手，结果自然顺水推舟地解开皮带裤子脱下扔在一边。

粗糙的地板有点该死地凉，至少是对光着屁股仰躺在上面的人来说。“……说真的，以我们的关系，着实不用每次都搞得像强暴一样。”

“哼？我以为你或许喜欢这样？”临阵脱逃的婚礼伴郎托着下巴，若有所思地抿嘴，蹲在倒地者的身旁，戳着后者的胸膛画圈圈。“至少是作为情趣的一部分。”Aldous笑容狡诈而讨厌——这种被掌控的感觉可恶地又勾连起Jakob记忆里让人烦躁不堪的往事——尤其是他像条丧家犬似的身不由己摇尾乞怜任人胡来喝去的恶心部分。

他突然从地上弹起来仰身咬住对方的下唇，以破坏的力度拉扯住小少爷的精致西装，牙齿刺破口腔黏膜，尝到血腥味之后才重新镇静。雕鸮没有咬住肥肉却松口的习惯，贪婪与占有是暗夜猎手的基本行事法则。

Aldous皱着眉头眨眼了。Eliander家的长子扳回一局。直到小少爷皱着眉模模糊糊地呜咽出几个认输的音节，红发佬才魔鬼一样缓缓松嘴咧起一个得意忘形的角度，后仰脑袋把对方扑在墙上。

蔷薇香味，伴郎可爱的伴娘衣襟上有蔷薇香味，蔷薇香味扑在他面上，Aldous笑着点点对方的红唇，颇有意味地将面前的人推开，扶起椅子，用起子起开红酒，饶有兴致地补充：“那我们也许可以温柔一些？”不清楚对方葫芦里到底卖的什么药Jakob的眼里出现了短暂的困惑，但依然抱有一丝兴趣。

乌鸦都他妈是鬼精的巫师，混蛋，要是这也能叫温柔，他马上就去锈湖裸骑海豚绕岛三圈。

后穴强烈的异物感促使身体不受控制死死咬住红酒瓶，任由一整瓶冰凉的酒水不可阻挡地冲进直肠,接踵而至的来自酒精的火热感烫得他不由得发抖，小腹微涨的感觉简直羞耻到了极点，他几乎想要转身去咬人，但事实是他被压着扑在椅子上板凳上动弹不得。他居然还以为他们会慢慢扩张，悠闲地做下去——Jakob几乎感觉自己的脑子被从山顶抛了下去。

啊，很好，现在他四肢发软，撅着屁股恭候着Vanderboom家少爷的像条狗一样淌着水的漂亮鸡巴大驾光临，拔出酒瓶时该死的水声清脆到让他怒火中烧，Jakob承认自己现在思维里只剩下如何变换十八种方式问候他Vanderboom家无论男女的历代祖宗。

烫……更烫了。他控制不住地呜咽，进入时撕裂的痛苦让他试图往前缩，却又被拽住大腿根部拖回来，被迫迎接对方的占有，小腹中的液体也被火热的铁棒推动向前，洗刷着肠壁，直到整根没入。Aldous狡诈又沙哑的嗓音笑得前者心烦意乱，决心不给予对方任何呻吟作为奖励。

但是接下来的事却让他彻底放弃了这种念头，非常可笑，只是几次调整角度的抽插，对方的性器牢牢地烙在他的敏感点。毫无胜算，谁叫他做了这么多次还是没有长进，一开始还能凭着对方没长开以体格优势勉强平等支配，再后来的战绩便可以用惨不忍睹来毫不客气地形容了。有那么几次被直接干到逃跑的情况，流下生理性眼泪更是家常便饭，甚至有过被摁在窗台上进不能逃退不能守的情况。

实力过于悬殊，更可恨地是小少爷还探出个幸灾乐祸的脑袋，近距离观察他在椅子上趴伏着倒喘气的狼狈姿态，Jakob恨不得一把揪住那令人气愤的花花公子标配小胡子，但可惜的是他早已屈服于酒精的力量。

所以与其继续挣扎不如就此示好。

“Aldous……”

“嗯？”

红发佬抬头吻了他，接受着他的无情刺探吻了他。红发佬颤抖地吻过他的齿间，舔舐对方的舌头，然后便被他一把用牙齿撷住，熟练又可恶地拖拽，再乘虚而入舔到对方的扁桃体，引起不可避免的反胃，趁着对方反胃干呕之际，不打算给对方任何警示甚至是喘息机会用力掐住臀瓣，得寸进尺地猛烈进攻粟米般的鼠蹊部，就像见到无主财宝的土匪一样凶狠，又像夜间袭击人类的吸血鬼一样贪婪。再次被摆了一道的红发佬总算是忍无可忍，立刻抬手试图护住已经被操得淫水涟涟的穴口和鼓胀外翻的细嫩穴肉，结果手腕被揪得生疼，两只手都被皮带紧紧束在背后，彻底缴械。

完败。

本来只打着躲个阴凉的心思的他相当丢人地趴在Vanderboom家酒窖里的椅子上，双腿抖得像他娘帕金森重症患者，随着身后的节律支离破碎地呻吟，头昏昏沉沉地像注了几升铅水，四肢发软，胯间的小家伙在对方掌心被抚摸得即将释放又同样被压住铃口囚禁起来不得解脱，直到对方完完全全射在自己体内，和那滩该死的红酒混合成某种邪恶的浑浊液体，从穴口溢出在地上淌成应当受到诅咒的一汪味道诡异的水渍。然后被拖着拽着扛回房间的婚礼嘉宾直接从当天上午的婚礼现场睡到第二天凌晨，足足断片了有八九个小时，对晚会过程一无所知。

去你妈的。


End file.
